Tails' true love
by zman2998
Summary: Sonic finds true love with Sally, but Tails own love in a really bad situation. Can he trust his new love or will she rip his heart out?
1. Chapter 1

**.****Hope you like it, but please be nice this is the first time I've written a Sonic story. Please no mean comments... to some (most) the story may be a little strange. (90s +2000s one character from this series / to see one main character go to YouTube sonic and sally - the way i are)**

Sonic was walking in a grass field hearing gunfire and bombs going of in the distance. He was wearing a hoodie with an orange midsection red sleeves and hood white stripes went down the arms. He also had a striped shirt and blue jeans with his regular shoes, but his gloves were different, they were thin and fingerless.

He was contemplating his next mission to the enemy base complex to place a Trojan horse program into the main A.I. systems anyone inside is to be shot on sight no matter if they have a weapon or not. His cell phone vibrated in his hoodie's right pocket.

"Sonic, get back to the base." It was Amy she was still mad at him for something he just couldn't figure out why.

"Why it's not like I'm needed now. It's not like 'oh! the world is ending again!' ha right?"

"I don't care! Just get your ass in..." Sonic snapped his phone closed and took the battery out so it couldn't be tracked... again.

He headed to his best friend's house or what was left of it from the bombing. Antoine was visiting a new family who had moved in to a house with a basement. Sonic knocked on Sally's door.

"Coming!" Sally yelled as she came down stairs.

"Hey, Sal." She had her dark blue sleeveless jean jacket on with a tank top on and black zip up combat boots her cargo shorts.

"Sonic, I was hoping to see you alone, not your psycho girlfriend." Sonic couldn't help but let a few giggles out.

"Hey... she's n-not... ha ha ha! Okay, okay she is."

"Well aren't you coming in?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sally smiled when he walked past.

"I fixed that hole in the roof, or... well put the roof back on."

"Really? Let me see." They went upstairs to her room.

"See it looks pretty good."

"Wow. I love it when you show how smart and beautiful you are."

"Wait did you just say you think I'm beautiful?" Sally started to blush a little.

"Yeah. Well everyone should; you should get told that every day..." Sonic turned to her and she kissed him.

Sonic's eyes were wide open, but closed very soon after. They both had their eyes closed as Sonic placed his hands on Sally's hips, Sally wrapped one leg around Sonic's getting him to moan.

"I've always wanted you." Sally kissed him again.

"I thought you weren't interested."

"I was afraid of rejection." Sally looked away from him.

"I liked you and I still do." Sonic kissed Sally; she let his tongue slip into her mouth Sally moaned softly.

"I love you, Sonic." Sally moaned as she wrapped both her legs around his waist.

"Sally, should you be think about having intercourse with him? He has a girlfriend." NICOLE asked.

"I don't care." Sally said turning NICOLE off.

"Neither do I." Sonic laid Sally on her bed and they stripped each other down.

Sally spread her legs and Sonic got on top of her both of their faces flushed red. Sonic entered her making her moan loudly, but there was the resistance so he put force behind his thrust, after a few seconds Sally was screaming his name.

"I love you Sonic!" She screamed.

"I love you too, Sally!" A few seconds later Sally flipped Sonic onto his back and went as fast as she could.

"Oh, god... you're big!" Sally screamed again.

"And you're so tight... fuck me!" Sonic screamed a few times too.

They went eight rounds; Amy had put him down at every offer of sex and hadn't hinted at it. Sally was lying on his chest.

"Just think what your father would say if he found us like this." Sonic joked.

"Yeah... oh shit!" Sally jumped off him and started to get dressed.

"What's wrong Sally."

"My father got out of the Void and took Tails for the day."

"When does he get back?" Sonic started getting dressed too.

"Now." A car pulled up in front.

The king got out with his royal guards. He knocked on the doors as Sally put on her shirt.

**[All hate will never appear publicly it will be deleted before it can.] I don't care if you think badly of this story if you have something to say about properness I will not pay any mind to it, sorry but it's true I just don't care.**


	2. MEANWHILE

**I'm going to be the Villain this time. [Villian's name is in spanish] DURING SONIC AND SALLY'S FUN.**

Down in the main lair of the city. Something beyond evil was beginning to arise.

"So, Slimey 's nephew. Do you feel powerful now. Let's see you try to push me around." Gasoline was being poured on him as Muerte pulled out a Zippo lighter.

"Please, don't. Stop! Please don't do this! For the love of god!" He was crying.

"Snively... there is no god here... only mad men." Muerte lit it and dropped it into Snively's lap as he sat in the chair his entire body lit up in flames.

"Agh... help! Someone help me! It hurts ah, ah, ah!" Muerte stood there smiling and laughing a bit.

"Put him out." The SWATBOTs put Snively out shivering in pain as Muerte leaned in and whispered in Snively's ear. "No one tells me what to do... ever." He smiled then walked away.

"My enemies do not know what fear is until they meet me." Muerte said as he walked away out the cell door.


	3. On the job

**Hope you like it and please review. **

The king was knocking on the front door.

"Sally, it's me." Her father said.

"Coming Dad." Sally kissed Sonic and ran down stairs leaving him with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Sally let her father in.

"I see you rebuilt the roof." He said smiling.

"Yes, I rebuilt the roof..."

"And she did a fine job." Sonic said coming down the stairs.

"That she did." The patted Sally on her back.

"Sonic when are we supposed to leave?" Sally asked him.

"Now, the pod is waiting." Sonic picked up Sally and ran out with a sonic boom.

Sonic and Sally immediately arrived at the pod. The robots now looked just like they did before. They had to wear uniforms completely blank uniforms. Sonic and Sally put on guard uniforms and badges; a weapons carrier was rolling through to refuel to get to the city.

"Okay here comes the transport." The ground started to shake as the giant vehicle rolled by.

"Alright I'll take out the two guards then the drivers." Sonic said smiling at Sally.

"Okay, but be careful." Sally kissed him on the cheek before he took off.

Sonic took off as the doors opened and a few muffled screams came from the truck and Sonic sped out of the truck.

"All clear." Sonic noticed that there was a small camera on his uniform; he covered the lens he kissed Sally, she closed her eyes savoring the kiss.

They walked into the truck after Sonic uncovered the camera. The truck was now filled with gas and started up with a monstrous roar. Sally started hacking into the security systems under the dashboard. She had to put the seat back and sit upside down. She plugged NICOLE into the network and was running a scan.

Sally spread her legs and pulled a few wires disconnecting some security firewalls. Sonic saw Sally spread her legs and put his hand between them she smiled feeling him starting to rub. The camera was pointed to the road in front of them. Sally gripped the sides of the seat and let out a small moan.

"Sonic..." She loved how he was touching her.

"Yes?" He said in a evil tone.

"Harder..." He put more pressure on her, Sally bit her lip and her body tensed up a little.

Sonic let go to drive the truck. A few hours went by and they finally reached the enemy's base. The truck was pulling into the base when Sally finished hacking security she got the maps for the base.

"Okay, I got the maps. Looks like we need to go down in an elevator, way down." Sally showed Sonic the maps and the mainframe was two miles below the surface.

"At least we know where it is." Sonic said with a half smile.

"Yeah, but it's heavily guarded." Sally looked at the maps and schematics again.

"If only there was a way to get into that computer from up here."

"Maybe there is." Sally saw that the main security office there was a main link to the mainframe.

"So there is a way?"

"Yeah, we just need to get to the main security computer." Sally opened the door and jumped out Sonic followed her.

"Are you sure we should be out in the open?" Sonic asked looking around.

"It's fine Sonic..." The camera went offline when they entered the building."after we get out I'm going to give you a treat."

They got to the security computer without any problems. Sally hooked NICOLE up to the computer.

"NICOLE can you hack into this computer?"

"Yes, Sally." A hologram of the computer screen appeared and numbers started flipping on it.

"Looks like we have some time to kill." Sonic picked Sally up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sally smiled at him as they kissed; Sonic laid Sally on her back NICOLE rang telling she was done with the encryption.

"Damn that was fast." Sally and Sonic got up.

"NICOLE insert trojan horse program."

"Yes, Sally." NICOLE inserted the program and it started transmitting communications, plans, and security access codes.

"That's it." Sally disconnected NICOLE.

"Really?" Sonic was surprised; they started to walk out to a patrol car.

"Yep, nothing more." A camera was on them and Muerte was looking at the screen.

"Seal all entry and exit points before going in." He said smiling.

The doors, air ducks, windows, and everything else closed up. SWATBOTs entered the area and surrounded the two with guns aimed at them.

"Oh, shit swatbots." Sonic looked at them all as a single person walked up to them.

"Nice job. Getting in here that is, but getting out is going to be impossible." Muerte said walking toward them.

"Why is that?" Sally asked.

Muerte chuckled and started to speak. "Because there is no way out... kill them."

He began to walk away as the rifles fired at them. Sonic picked up Sally and tram behind cover.

"Hold this." Sonic pulled out a blue pen-like object.

"What is it?"

"Rooter made it. It's a personal teleport it only works with one person." Sonic pulled the lid off and little blue orbs started to pour out and fly around Sally.

"What? No don't..." A blue light flashed where Sally was standing the it slowly dissipated as Sonic felt a wave of relief run over him.

"Now, how do I get out?" Sonic looked around and he saw a ventilation shaft not fully sealed.

Sonic speed through the vent and out.

"I thought you sealed this place?!" Muerte yelled at a SWATBOT.

"Sorry, sir. The ventilation didn't shut properly."

"Whatever! Arm the battery cannons and shoot him! Do not disappoint me!" Muerte walked into his hover car.

The large cannons able to shoot at rapid speeds took aim at Sonic as he ran away from the base. Explosions were all around tearing the ground apart.

**Hope it was good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this story Tails is young, but very intelligent. - Darwin A. Harris (me)**

They were shelling right next to him, the bombs were moving faster than usual. The cannons were ion cannons able to move at extreme speeds, but if one jammed it could create a large explosion setting off other explosives. Sonic weaved between the explosions then they just stopped a explosion rang out.

Sally appeared on a platform, she ran outside a white flash was where the weapons truck went it slowly turned red and a mushroom cloud was in the sky. debris started to fall.

"Sally, what's going on?" Tails asked walking out of the work shop.

"Go back inside Tails!" A crate flew from the cloud and hit him; Tails let out a blood curdling scream.

"Sally!" Tails was trapped under the crate.

"I'm coming!" Sally tried lifting the crate and it moved enough for Sally to drag Tails out from under the crate his nose was bleeding and he had cuts all over bleeding too.

"My leg... it hurts." Sally touched his left leg and sent a powerful jolt of pain through him. "Ow!"

"Sorry sweety. I think it's broken."

"Oh no." Sally picked Tails up with him resting his head on her shoulder.

A sonic boom sounded then Sonic appeared; deep cuts rittled Sonic's body.

"What happened?" Sonic looked at Tails' cuts; Tails looked at Sonic and smiled. "Hey big guy."

"Hey Sonic." They raced to their underground base under knothole.

"That looked like an ion blast." Sally said putting Tails on a bed.

"Yeah, one of their guns overloaded but what happened?"

"A crate flew from the blast and landed on Tails." Sally brushed Tails' hair out of his face.

Doctors came to Tails and ushered Sonic and Sally out. An hour passed before Tails came out of the infirmary with a cast, crutches, and bandages all over him.

"Do you feel any better?" Sally asked kissing him on the nose.

"He, he I feel better, but my leg is sore and heavy." Tails walked with Sally and Sonic to the base cafeteria.

"Anything you want?" Sally asked Tails.

"A chili dog." Tails said with a smile.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Sonic laughed and so did Tails.

"Come on then. Let's get some lunch." Sally said smiling at them.

They ate together telling jokes the entire time to keep Tails laughing. After they finished they went back to Sally's house. Tails, Sonic, and Sally played card games. Tails went home right after the sun went down he was forbid to go anywhere outside of knothole or to the underground dirt base. Sally and Sonic were alone in her house together.

"We're all alone..." Sally said as Sonic kissed her; Sally let out a small moan.

"Yeah, want to have some fun?" Sally nodded and laid on the floor letting Sonic get on top of her.

"I-I love you Sonic." Sally said kissing him.

"I love you too, Sally." Sonic kissed her with one hand under her chin and the other running down her side.

Amy had been looking for Sonic after the blast; she couldn't find him anywhere so she decided to ask Sally where he was. Amy didn't bother to knock before she entered and saw Sonic on top of Sally kissing her unbuttoning her pants.

"Sonic?! Sally?!" Amy had tears in her eyes that instant.

"I'll be back." Sonic speed off in front of Amy.

"Amy, I..." She held her hand up.

"Don't... just don't... not right now. You can talk to me in the morning." Amy walked away down into the dirt base.

Tails was on his crutches in the early hours of the morning walking around to and old concrete pedestal with some sort of palm scanner.

"I can't do anything now." Tails hit the pedestal with a crutch and it shot out a few sparks it uttered inaudible words then spoke correctly.

"Palm s-scan accepted. Entrance o-o-openin-ing." The voice was weak like it had nearly no power.

"Okay... entrance to what?" The ground directly in front of him next to the pedestal lifted up making a mechanical clicking sound.

"W-Welcome t-to United States b-base 1657 cryogenics laboratories and research... power level critical; emergency power output remaining f-fifteen P-p-percent." The loud speakers announced which were mounted on the concrete walls.

"Wow... cryogenics I wonder what's in there?" Tails started to limp down into the base.

**Hope you liked it please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**POOF :3 / sorry if some of this is misspelled my dominant hand is cut up pretty badly, but it is healing nicely./ Also that is the reason it took so long.**

He was in a new outfit that he got for his tenth birthday seven years ago. A pair of khaki cargo shorts with a black cargo vest and a pair of dark brown boots, tomorrow is Tails' seventeenth birthday right now he's only sixteen. He heard footsteps behind him as he got closer he pressed a button as they stopped.

"Critical p-po-ower failure." The lights shut off and chemical lights turned on emitting a very bright yellow glow; next to one of the lights a fox stood there with crimson fur and brown hair smiling.

A dead human soldier laid next to Tails with a hermetically sealed combat knife and a rusted M4A1 assault rifle that fell into pieces. He took the knife and its sheathe from the boot of the soldier. He pulled the knife and stood at a battle stance ready to shed blood.

Tails' grip as he recognized her, it was Fiona Fox though Scourge was no where to be found. She had an almost silent motorcycle next to her.

"Hey Tails." She waved as Tails held the knife with the blade facing down.

"What do you want?" Talks asked in a menacing tone.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday." She pulled out a present wrapped in a paper with intricate patterns and shapes.

"What is it?" Tails didn't loosen his grip on the knife.

"It's a present, you have to open it..." Fiona smiled, "...it won't hurt you I thought you might like it."

She slid it over to him. Tails looked at the box in front of his feet on the cold concrete he was hesitant to touch it, "How am I supposed to believe that?"

"I wouldn't try anything today or tomorrow, especially since it's your birthday. Open it, please." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Tails took the knife to the paper and cut the top open and lifted the top of the box off. In the box was a leather bomber jacket, a white scarf and a pair of stonewashed jeans, with a pure white tshirt.

"What in the world?" Tails said utterly confused he picked up the jacket very cautiously.

"It's a normal bomber jacket." Fiona said casually.

"You got me a present?"

"It's your birthday and your outfit is looking a little ratty." She said putting her ears back smiling at him playfully. "Try it on."

Tails took off his vest letting his chest show; muscles were visible to her, he put on the plain white t shirt then the stonewashed jeans. Fiona was blushing as Tails buttoned his jeans, she was watching him dress intently.

"Thanks, but this is the first time you've given me a present." Tails turned back to the panel which said it was running off of an internal battery.

"I know, it's just... that I... I kinda..." The panel on the wall started to speak.

"Enter your name, birthdate, and what you are most skilled in. Your options for your profession are pilot, soldier, first recon, black ops, medic/doctor, and scientist." Tails entered the information and a slot on the panel made a click a pair of tags held together by a metal beaded string it said pilot as his occupation for the base.

"Well 'Miles' let's see if there's a way to turn this place on." Fiona said as the door slowly slid open; she walked in first and let her tail run under Tails' chin making him smile.

Tails shook his head removing his smile and put on his scarf wrapped around his neck then zipped up his jacket. "Okay just watch your step. We don't know how old this place is."

Tails and Fiona went in and it was freezing, the walls were covered with ice. Forty-two canisters of liquid nitrogen were sitting on a pallet; all of then had burst open a long time ago because a human soldier was frozen in what looked like a wave of water coming from the broken canisters. He had no sign of decomposition on him.

"This place is kind of morbid, but I like it." Fiona walked a little bit further and opened a door that said control room in big red letters .

"We need to be careful..." Just as the door opened a type of crystals started to form and a high pitched hissing. "...wait!"

"What?" A white burst of air shot from the door and then the doors opened firing a cloud of super cooled air jettisoned from the room; Fiona got the fill force of it.

Fiona flew into the air; Tails ran into her path and jumped wrapping his arms around Fiona when he reached her. Tails spun himself and Fiona, she landed on him as they slid across the floor. Tails hit his head against the wall opposite to the door stopping them.

Fiona noticed Tails' grip weaken when they stopped so she took her face out of his chest. Fiona saw Tails bleeding quite a bit from his head very fast to.

"Tails! Can you hear me?" She looked at him not knowing what to do.

"Yeah, b-but it's hard to... stay awake. I need to stay awake... " Tails said as his eyes flickered.

"Why?"

"I... I can't think..." Tails' head fell back against the floor.

Fiona propped him up against the wall he hit.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know that..." Tails stopped her.

"It's okay how could you have known." Fiona let a few tears fall.

"Now I thought we were enemies. You shouldn't cry over me." He said smiling and brushed away a tear on her face.

"I don't want you to die though." She tried but failed to hold back her tears.

"It will be okay, but I might wake... up and I'll still be here... to... to be a... thorn in your... s-side..." Tails' eyes flickered and his body went limp, lifeless, and he had shallow breathing.

"Tails?" Fiona whispered and saw that blood was still rushing from Tails' head wound.

A computerized voice came from a tube in the far corner of the big room. "Critical power level reached initiating emergency evacuation of cryogenic pod number one." A yellow light on the tube started up and white spurts of air shot out of small areas on the door.

"Oh no." Fiona was scared of what might come out of the pod.

"Pressure equalizing. Temperature dropping, thaw of subject beginning... internal battery at five percent." The door popped out a bit then gripped a track along the side and slid around onto the side.

"What is it." A figure came stumbling out of the pod.

"Uh... what happened?" It said still unable to regain full stability.

It stumbled around catching a island that rose up from the floor and on it was a small weapon of some sort. Then the side opened revealing a medical bag, ten clips slid up next to the weapon. He grabbed one slid it into the grip pulled the top back and let it fly forward with a snap.

"I feel like I have freezer burn." He put the satchel's strap over his shoulder.

The fog dissipated enough to see just what it was. "A human but..." He heard her.

"Who's there?!" He drew the weapon and aimed it in their direction.

"Don't kill us!" Fiona saw the weapon and got a pang from a primal fear.

"Who are... holy mother of God." His eyes got wide as he looked at them. "How, how is... this even possible?"

"What are you talking about?" Fiona asked with a empowered voice feeling strength.

"You're animals but you talk and act human." His hands were beginning to have a small shake to them.

"Yeah, we..." Fiona got up and the man's grip straightened and steadied right at her.

"Stay back."

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you." She stepped between the weapon and Tails.

"What's with your buddy?" He asked looking around Fiona at Tails.

"He hit his head and he's bleeding badly. Do you know how to help him?" His face turned from fierce to sympathetic.

"Yes, I can."

"Then help him, please." Fiona pleaded.

"I... I... okay." He slipped the weapon into a holster strapped to his right thigh.

"Just please don't hurt him."

"I won't, I won't." He knelt next to Tails and opened his satchel.

Fiona noticed two patches on his jacket one was the same as the ones on some of the walls and doors, a flag with a blue square in the top left corner then red and white stripes covering the rest of the patch, the other was gold made of gold stripes and a small star at the middle. Two pockets sat in the middle of his upper chest they had words on the flaps but he moved to much for her to read them.

"Is he going to be okay?" Fiona asked him impatiently as he looked at the gash on Tails' head.

"I'm still looking..."

MEANWHILE!

Tails had just found the base. Sally was in her living room reading a book and Sonic knocked on the door. It was getting to be around eleven o'clock at night.

"Hey Sal you in there?!" He asked.

"Yeah come in." The door opened and Sonic stepped in.

Sonic looked at the floor. "I feel just horrible right now."

Sally sat the book on the couch next to her and stood on the soft wool rug on the hard wood floor. She waved him over, he walked to her and she hugged him. "It will be alright."

Sally snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. She raised her face to his, their eyes met, and then their lips. He was surprised by the forcefulness and depth of her kiss, her tongue alive in his mouth, darting in and out. He took her head in his hands and responded with equal, eager passion, breathing her breath. He lowered his hands to cup her breasts as she clung to him, moving her hips in a slow, sensual circle, pressing herself against him with all the strength of her emotions.

Sally abandoned any semblance of self-control, letting herself go completely. She responded to Sonic's gentle, reassuring touch with an almost forgotten freedom, an unbridled, impatient passion that overwhelmed her with its intensity. She slipped out of her clothes, then unzipped Sonic's hoodie, stripping out from him as they continued to kiss and caress while she finished undressing him. They dropped to their knees on the soft, woven rug in the middle of the floor, kissing and touching each other until she placed her hands on his shoulders, lowering him onto his back. Sally slowly went down on him thrusting her hips when he was all the way in. He reached deep into her they both moaned as Sally swirled her hips. They climaxed at the same time, they were breathing heavily Sally started to pull off him until he was no longer in her.

Sally laid down next to him, he held her as they kissed. She got some sparkling wine for both of them. Sonic continued to kiss her as they sipped the wine. Sally started kissing him down his chest to his member. Sally looked at him with a playful smile. She took him into her mouth rapidly moving her head, Sonic let out a faint pleasured moan. Sonic quickly hit his climax shooting warm streams of liquid into her mouth. Sonic's body went limp and Immobilized with a pleasured smile.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." Sally smiled and kissed him.

"I'm sure." They went to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

They were roused by frantic knocking at the door. Sally got up and put on a white robe then answered the door, Tails' mother was there tearing up.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked.

"Tails. He's missing!" Tears started to roll down her face.

Ten hours of searching and they found a square of dirt was thrown away from the old pedestal. It showed a metal door with a couple words on it telling what it is made of. Hardened tungsten and titanium, Fiona's bike was standing next to the door.

**I hope you liked it please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic looked at the bike. "That's defiantly Fiona's bike."

"There's the pocket knife I gave Tails." Sally said.

"You gave him a pocket knife?!" Tails' mother shouted at her.

"He knows how to use a blade now. If he found another knife he'll be fine."

"How would you know?"

"I taught him how to use it." Sally opened the knife and threw it between two branches that would be nearly impossible.

"Wow..." Sonic said making Sally smile.

"Okay..."

"I'm guessing that Fiona took Tails." Sonic said.

With Tails and Fiona.

"Is he going to be alright?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah. He'll be fine." The soldier said to her.

He reached into his satchel and pulled out a roll of white material.

"I'm just going to have to wrap his head very tightly in gauze to stop the bleeding. Head injuries tend to bleed much more than regular injuries." He placed the gauze on the cut and went around his head over and over again making it tight then put two pins on top of the end.

"Now what?" Fiona asked shivering.

"Now we have to get him to the med bay." He stood facing her; she read the tags on his pocket flaps, on his right it said Harris on his left it said Master Gunnery Sargent.

"Where's that at? Will it be hard to access?"

"It might. I don't know how much structural damage the base has taken. So what happened?" Harris asked Fiona.

"I opened that door and a burst of air shot out and he caught me." Harris looked at the control room door and back at her his eyes were blue and his hair short and very dark brown.

"Usually that would have been a ball of extremely hot fire that would've killed you, but the released liquid nitrogen cooled it. You're lucky." Harris picked up Tails and slung him over his shoulder.

Harris pointed to a door with the word stairs sticked into it. Fiona pushed the door open and it locked in place; she ran downstairs and the lower stair platform was stable. Fiona called Harris down and they went down another level a door was open and cryo pods were all over the room was the size of Mobotropilis and then some. There were rows upon rows of those pods.

"Wow are they..."

"Full?" Harris finished for her. "Yes, they all are."

"How many are here?" Fiona knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Over one billion men and women, doctors, soldiers, police, firefighters, and normal everyday people." Fiona looked at the room again and she tried to see the rear but failed.

"So is this 'med bay' below us?"

"Yes, fox girl..."

"I'm twenty-four." Fiona said making his eyes grow wide.

"You've surpassed the life expectancy of another thing except a human... that I know exists. How old is this guy?" He asked adjusting Tails on his shoulder.

"Eighteen." Fiona said.

"Wow, an twenty-four year old with an eighteen year old who is the guy." He smiled walking down the flight of stairs to medical level.

"I'm not with him... not like that."

"No, but you want to. Very much so, this I can easily tell." He smiled again Harris heard a low creaking, grinding sound.

"What's that?" Fiona asked backing up to the platform.

"Shit." The concrete floor was breaking fast; Harris threw Tails up to Fiona and she caught him and the staircase below her fell taking Harris with it.

A cloud of dust rose up and cleared Harris was on the next stairwell platform a long piece of metal was sticking through his leg. He stood up anyway. "Throw him down to me."

Fiona gently lowered Tails down into Harris' arms who slung him over his shoulder again. He walked down the stairs trying to avoid the rubble, Fiona jumped down and landed perfectly.

"What will you do with him once we're there?" Fiona asked.

"He'll need rest and X-rays to see how damaged his skull is." The medical level doors slid open receding into the concrete walls.

"It looks okay." A few places had fallen and the same strips of metal that were in Harris' leg were jutting out of the ceiling.

"More damn rebar." He said looking from the ceiling to his leg, which was dripping blood and spurted a little stream every few seconds.

"How much blood are you losing?" Fiona asked looking at Harris' leg, his pants with digital urban camo on it was dark red along with its regular color.

"I'm not shaky, so enough." They walked into the medical level to see the entire level still had power. "This level has three generators instead of just one as usual."

"Okay... I guess." Fiona didn't really know what to say.

Harris opened a door and a bed was in there along with an IV, EKG, and an X-ray machine including a few odd looking syringes.

"On the bed and let's have a closer look." He set Tails on the bed and unraveled the bandage.

"Fiona..." Tails moaned sounding like he had gravel in his throat.

"He's still unconscious." Harris got the bandage off and moved the hair and fur out of the way of the cut.

"How bad is it?"

"Not bad its just a cut. I would administer a stimpac to this but it could do damage to his cerebral cortex."

"A what?"

"A stimpac. A syringe filled with stim cells. It immediately heals a wound such as a broken bone. The reason being that stim cells can become any type of cell in the body." He took one of the syringes and a long needle came out, he put it right through the cast and into Tails' leg; the liquid inside went into the leg right up against the broken area of bone.

A small snap came from Tails' leg after Harris pulled the needle out. Harris wrapped up Tails' head as more snapping came from his leg.

"It's good he's not awake this would hurt more than anything." Tails began to move a bit but not too much, then his eyes opened right as the snapping stpped.

"Ouch, my leg feels like someone put in a meat grinder." Tails said as a joke but it was much worse than that.

"Well you're still alive." Fiona said smiling at him.

"Yeah I'm still kicking." He chuckled.

Fiona smiled then Harris trying to be funny, "Do you want me to tell him how much you… argh," Fiona socked him in the stomach making him laugh.

"Keep your trap shut." Harris sat down and put a tourniquet on his leg above the wound.

He pulled out the rebar and blood shot out after it, he put and stimpac into the hole and shot the cells in. The wound sealed itself up and a snapping came from it. His face turned white with every nerve firing off the signal for pain. Voices came from the stairwell then the thud of military boots and one was different from the others.

"Hey... that sounds... like my friends." Harris said looking at the door to the hallway.

"I wonder if Darwin got out before us." The one with an odd accent said.

"I bet he did." They heard two women with three men.

"Yeah, he's very smart, probably somewhere on this level." One woman said.

"But didn't he always get into trouble?" The other asked.

"He did in middle school. Remember when he tried to steal something from... I heard something." He said looking at the door to the room with Tails Fiona and Harris in it.

The door opened and they saw Harris sitting on a chair.

"Hey guys. Look what I found," Harris pointed at Fiona and Tails.

"What the fuck?"

"That's what I said," Harris said chuckling.

"Are they foxes?" She asked turning pale.

"Yep, well as far as I can tell."

"Hi," Tails said to them; their eyes widened.

"You can talk too?"

"Yeah, they can talk. He's Tails and she's Fiona." The others waved to Fiona and Tails. "Now this would be the part where you all introduce yourselves." Harris said smiling.

"I'm Faith," said the blond woman with blue eyes.

"Justin." A caucasian male with brown eyes and short blond hair.

"Coleman's the name." A wild looking caucasian male with red hair.

"And finally this is Aaron the other red head white guy with a lot of freckles... but where's Anthony? He's my cousin." Harris asked them.

"He's upstairs checking the rest of the pods on our level." Faith said.

"Yep, where are you're glasses?" Justin said.

"I think we should see how well this base has held together and see how long we were out."

"Okay Korie." Justin said with a little snark. "You can walk around this place but I'm staying here; I feel like I have freezer burn."

Korie, Faith, and Harris started to walk around the level until they found a wall map of the base except it was a holo-map. Fiona tried top get the cast off but Tails wouldn't let her.

"My leg is broken Fiona." Tails protested.

"Not anymore he fixed it." Fiona tried again but Tails moved his leg away from her hand.

"How in the world could he have done that?"

Fiona held him down and cut the cast down the middle then split it open. Justin just sat back and watched snickering a bit.

"Hey I..." Tails stood up and didn't feel any pain.

"See?" Fiona smiled as Tails looked at his leg.

"Yeah." Fiona kissed him as he looked up at her.

Fiona's eyes were closed as she kissed him but Tails' eyes were wide open. Tails' eyelids began to get heavy and he let them close; his whole body started to tingle. Fiona felt a warm glow inside her grow making her have a need to kiss him. Tails broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"So you do like me." He said; Justin got up and left before anything else happened.

"I do... I really like you a lot." Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tails kissed her making her legs weak, he pulled her into a hug. He was smiling and blushing, Tails got back into the bed and Fiona crawled on top of him. Her cheeks were bright red, she had her head on his chest and could hear Tails' heartbeat. It got faster and faster; Fiona's heartbeat sped up too, meeting Tails' speed.

**POOF :3 Hope you liked it and please review. It means a lot to me to hear if you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm losing my creative thoughts there is no inspiration here but maybe I should reread someone else's stories to get a few ideas.**

Justin walked up to his friends awkwardly, "Well those two hit it off."

"They're not...?" Harris started.

"No, no the girl is just lying on top of him and kissing him." Justin said to them.

"That was at least two minutes ago. You don't know what's happened so far. That medical room needs to be as sterile as possible." Harris walked down to the medical wing and to the only non-collapsed room.

"Well okay." Harris opened the nicely and found Fiona with Tails wrapped in each other's arms.

"How are you two?"

"We're okay..." Fiona said as Tails whispered into her ear; she set her ears back smiled and started to blush a bit. "No one has ever let me do that before."

They both truly took notice of the others in the room and Fiona got off the bed and stood next to Tails. "Could I use the facilities."

"Yeah there's a restroom down the hall to the left." Harris said walking away to the control center for the base.

A few days later and the base flickered to life. Tails and Fiona kept each other entertained throughout the entire mess. The large door to the base opened and it was night, the moon was directly above shining down on them.

Harris stepped out first with an assault rifle scanning the area around the opening. "Clear."

They all stepped out everyone except Tails and Fiona who were right next to each other and exited last. Fiona's bike was gone when they got to the surface.

"Where's my bike?" Fiona said running to where two indentations were next to the concrete podium.

"I might have an idea." Tails said.

The humans retreated to their bunker. Tails walked back to knothole while Fiona waited for him. Around an hour later Tails returned waking Fiona's bike.

"It was in a storage shed." He said as she got on.

"Thank you." Fiona kissed him on the lips, they broke the kiss for air and both of them were blushing majorly. "Could you pick a night to come out."

"How about tomorrow?" Tails kissed her making her smile.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Fiona took off.

Tails went back to his house and laid on the bed falling asleep almost instantly.

**God I feel like death. Hope you liked it and blah blah blah... review blah blah...**


	8. Recruitment

**A/N: POOF :3**

It was early in the morning around five o'clock and the sun was just peaking over the horizon. Sonic noticed Tails was home now but was going to wait until later in the day to see him. Tails was in bed still clothed in the same clothes he had on and his fur was still a little matted with blood. His collar of his jacket had a few drops of blood on it. He woke and instinctively walked to the bathroom. Tails slowly took the bandages off his head and washed the cut.

Tails covered the wound with some of his hair after he finished there was a knock at his door. He opened it to see Harris and Justin standing on his door step.

"Hey Miles." Harris said in a null tone.

"How do you know my real name?"

"I've got resources still... plus you entered your name into our systems before failure. I'm here to talk about recruitment." Harris said as Justin looked around carefully.

"Why don't you have enough people to..."

"No we lost all of our pilots to the extremely extended stay in those freezers." Harris interjected.

"Oh well I'm honored but I already have a side..."

"Just hear me out. Please Miles."

"Okay I'll listen." Tails let them in and they went to Tails' kitchen.

"We need someone to teach some of our remaining soldiers to fly air planes and we need the man power."

"If I help you how strong does my allegiance to have to be?" Harris looked at him with a serious face.

"Complete. You will need to break all ties to your former..."

"Whoa. Just give up everything?"

"Well you don't have to leave or tell anyone you don't want to, because there's no real paper work anymore."

"I don't think it... I'm interested but..." Tails said hesitant to say yes our no.

"Just think this; no more kings or queens, just men and women being able to control what goes on in their countries be with anyone you want. Complete freedom for all to be who they are."

"I... I... okay I'll join." Tails said getting up from the table.

"Well I'm very glad to have a good man or err... fox like you join the USA." Harris said.

"Yeah."

"You can keep the jacket if you're wondering but you're going to need to put an American flag patch on it. Oh, I almost forgot here's your new side firearm." Harris had Justin turn around and unzipped his backpack; he pulled out a pistol. "That is a G17C, make sure you carry it at all times."

They sat in the living room and started talking then Harris began to tell jokes. Justin and Tails were cracking up at almost every joke. Justin got his turn to talk and he told a scary story.

"There was this professor a long time ago who was completely insane and obsessed with making torture devices. He kidnapped around twenty people to test his designs. One crushed your skull but not to kill you only just enough to make every touch send siring pain throughout your body; another breaks their legs and everyone fell to the device's inhumane purpose. When he was found the police had brought him to a public area to execute him and before he was killed by one of his own devices he said that 'My spirit will be back after someone tell my story again,' he then had his skull crushed." Justin finished and Tails was shaking with fear.

"It's just a story right?" Tails immediately asked.

"Who knows he he..." He looked at Tails with a sinister smile.

"Alright then."

"His house was right here when we were still awake." Tails shuttered at the thought.

"Well, I'll thank you for the nightmares I'll be having later." Tails said sarcastically.

"Good story right?" Tails nodded as Harris chuckled.

"Right..." Harris lightly hit his arm.

"Don't listen to him. Hey, where's your little girlfriend?" Harris asked smiling still.

Tails smiled slightly. "I'm not completely sure. She's a wild girl and I don't aim to domesticate her." There was a knock at the door.

Tails got up and walked from the living room through the archway into the entrance hall. He opened the door and Fiona was standing on the porch with her hands behind her back blushing and smiling.

"Hey Tails." She said in a shy voice.

"Hey." He let her in and followed him to the living room.

Harris moved to a chair Tails sat down on the couch and Fiona sat next to him; there wasn't even a gap between them. Fiona gave Tails a little kiss on the cheek making him blush.

They talked and joked some more Fiona kept giving Tails little kisses until he went in the kitchen to get some drinks. Fiona followed him into the kitchen and before he could get into the glasses she spun him around and kissed him on the lips.

Tails pulled her closer and kissed her she let out a small moan. "Tails... can... I be your first?" Fiona asked pressing her body against his.

Harris was slouching in the chair he heard footsteps behind him so he turned around and saw Tails open a door to his bed room and Fiona went in then closed the door behind her.

Justin just got up and walked out on the porch with Harris on his tail.

"So you want to be my _first_?" Tails asked.

Fiona took her shirt off and pushed him onto the bed. "What do you think?" She dropped her pants and walked around in her boots.

Fiona slipped out of her boots and sat in Tails' lap she kissed him on his neck. She took his jacket and shirt off, Fiona felt the muscles hidden by his fur running her paws down his chest between his legs. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off she also dropped her underwear; Fiona sat back down but she has him lay on his back. Tails didn't wear underwear that day.

"Just lay back and let me do all the work." Tails felt himself inside Fiona a second later.

"Oh God..." Tails' head fell back against the comforter and Fiona smiled then kissed him.

Fiona started to thrust her hips. "You like it?" Tails nodded and let out a few moans.

"I really like it." Fiona went a little faster on him.

Harris and Justin were long gone by this time. Sonic was walking down the dirt road that Tails' house stood. While he was walking he heard a loud crash come from Tails' place.

"Whoa what the...?" Sonic walked up on the porch and knocked on the front door. "Hey Tails! Is everything okay in there little buddy?!"

"Oh shit!" Tails yelled under his breath.

"Just go and answer it; I'll still be here." Fiona got off Tails and let him up.

"I'm coming!" Tails yelled putting on a pair of sweatpants.

Tails opened the door and looked at Sonic standing in front of him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I heard a loud crash and you've been missing for days! I noticed you finally got home yesterday and I was coming to visit you." Sonic said in a worried tone.

"Okay, come in." Tails stood out of the way and waved his arm to the interior of his home.

Sonic walked in and sat in a chair in the living room. "Could you tell me what happened?"

Tails sat down on the couch facing Sonic, Tails told his friend the story leaving out Fiona and everyone else. "How's that; because I've got something to do."

"Yeah, but how did you...?" Tails cut him off.

"I'm sorry but I'm really busy." Sonic stood up and walked to the door.

"Okay I guess I'll see you later." He said walking out.

"Yeah, I'll see ya." Tails closed the door, turned around and walked back to his room smiling.

Fiona was lying on his bed waiting for him, as soon as she saw Tails her tail started to move back and forth. Tails laid down next to Fiona and kissed her neck making her smile.

"I want you on top this time." Fiona whispered to him.

"As you wish." Fiona liked the way he was doing what she said not the other way around.

Fiona laid on her back as Tails climbed on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed into her. Fiona moaned loudly when Tails was all the way in; he started slow at first but soon he was going as fast as he could. Fiona hit her climax and screamed Tails' name; she had him ly down on top of her. Fiona liked Tails' weight on her; she noticed Sonic at the bottom of the window. Tails had his head on her shoulder facing opposite of the window.

Fiona flipped Sonic off and looked a little angry then whispered into Tails' ear. He slowly sat up and looked at the bottom of the window and saw the tips of two blue ears. He got up and closed the blinds, Sonic took another look to see only the blinds.

"I'm guessing you want to leave now because of him?" Tails said.

"No, I don't want to leave but I may have to. I think I'll stay." Fiona said kissing him.

"What if he tells?" Tails said getting a little worried.

**Hope you liked it and please review.**


	9. Fight

"They'll come for you." Tails said.

"I'll go but I don't have anywhere _to_ go." Fiona said looking down.

"Wait you don't have a home." Fiona shook her head.

"I usually sleep in a tree." Fiona felt a little ashamed that she didn't have a home.

"What do you do during the winter?" Fiona kept her head down.

"Same thing since the leaves on the tree keep the snow off." Tails hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him.

Tails went out into the living room and a box was sitting in the chair where Harris was. It also had a note on it reading, "Put these on to enter the base. They have bio-sensors in them, all of them, and will allow access when in extreme proximity to a very large amount of your DNA. That is the only way in and they have been fitted to your physiology." Tails opened the box to find a thin long sleeve shirt, a pair of pants, a pair of khaki military boots, and a hat with an American flag patch on the front.

The shirt, pants, and hat had digital woodland camo designs on them. Tails felt the cuffs of the shirt and pants to find what felt like micro chips embedded in the material along with the top center of the hat.

"How about we ask Harris if you can stay in their base?" Tails suggested putting on the clothes seeing there was a large hole in the rear of the pants and slipped his tails through. He buttoned it and finally putting on the boots he tied them.

"Okay, let's..." Fiona said but then stopped seeing Tails.

"What?"

"It's just a new look." Fiona said with a slight smile.

"Is something wrong with it?" He asked.

Fiona picked up the hat sitting on the arm of the chair, "No, but I think you should wear a hat." Fiona said putting the hat on his head.

"He he, guess I should." He said kissing her.

Fiona had her hands on his shoulders because she was losing a bit of control in her knees. They broke three kiss for air and went out the front door. "I forgot my gloves." Fiona ran back inside for them, Sonic came around the corner of the house.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing with the enemy?!" He asked angrily.

"What enemy? I have no idea what you're going on about." Tails said innocently as he could.

"Fiona, numb skull I saw you two in bed together." Sonic with disappointment in his eye.

"Are you sure you saw someone in bed with me or are you and Sally at it too much?"

"Me and Sally have nothing to do about this and what in the world are you wearing? It looks like a human military outfit." Sonic said looking over Tails.

Tails pulled out a pair of dog tags hanging around his neck still. "Maybe it is so what?"

"You're not working with that new guy right?" Sonic took a step back.

"Hell no!"

"Then what is it?!"

"It's a group that holds freedom for its people over their own lives. Freedom for everyone; no more kings or queens only men and women; isn't that great?" Tails said with enthusiasm busting out of his voice.

Sonic took a few steps back. "I... It's going against the crown Tails."

"Yes, it is."

"That's just insane. Who would lead? It would just be pure anarchy."

"The people say what happens and a group of highly or hopefully highly intelligent people make sure that everything is safe but the people of the country have the highest power." Tails was smiling. "Will you come with me?"

"No, no I won't go against the crown."

"Just what I thought. You're girlfriend is part of the royal family so you won't join or you're afraid of change." Tails started to walk back into his house. "I have to go to my base."

"No, you're coming with me." Sonic grabbed Tails' arm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Tails tried to break free of Sonic's grasp with no avail.

"Yes you are." Sonic tried to pull Tails along with him but Tails slugged him right in the face between the eyes stunning him.

"I said I'm not going anywhere!"

"Oh so you want to fight huh? Okay I can fight." Sonic sped up and slugged Tails in the gut making him buckle over.

Tails got right back up and hit Sonic's right temple nearly knocking him out. Sonic staggered back then ran up to Tails and hit him over and over again knocking him on his ass. He pinned Tails to the ground as Tails was in a daze from the barrage of punches.

"You are coming with me. Now stop fighting." Sonic was about to pull Tails to his feet but a ball of red fur pounced on him.

"He's not going anywhere!" Fiona started to strike Sonic across the face and head as quickly and hard as she could throw the punches.

Sonic was nearly knocked out cold when she got off and ran over to Tails. His lip was busted and his nose was bleeding. It was hard for him to breathe. Tails let out a weak and pain filled moan as Fiona knelt next to him.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt the most?"

"I, I..." Tails passed out; Fiona picked up Tails and slung him over her shoulder.

Sally some kind of commotion and walked out over to see what had happened. She saw Fiona carry Tails away and Sonic passed out on the ground. Fiona ran into the forest right next to the house with Tails. Sally ran over to Sonic who was lying on the ground a bloody mess.

"Sonic!" Sally looked at him and just saw he was knocked out.

Fiona started to get tired from running with both her body weight and Tails'. She sat him down propping him up against a tree; Fiona then climbed up the tree to see if anyone was following sure enough Sally was running toward them.

Sally saw a clear trail of foot prints in the dirt with freshly broken twigs in the grass. She kept following the trail until she came upon Tails' unconscious body.

"Tails?" Sally quietly asked walking slowly toward him.

**I hope that you like this chapter if you did please review.**


	10. I'm back

**Next chapter is on its way i have finally found a way to continue.**


End file.
